Cambio inesperado
by stellded
Summary: Conan frustrado por el fracaso en un caso decide indagar sobre el asesino encontrando que tiene relación con Kaito Kid el ladron que no pudo atrapar y que no ha aparecido en 1 año decidiendo investigar la verdadera identidad de Kid encontrando una verdad dolorosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Decisión**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Detective Conan no me pertenece solo escribo ideas locas con sus** **personajes.**

Conan se encontraba acostado en una cama revisando unos informes en una laptop se veía bastante decaído y parecía muy cansado con sus ojos a punto de cerrarse.

-¿Sigues revisando la computadora?-pregunto alguien abriendo la puerta.

-Si encontré mucha información Haibara-contesto Conan sin voltearse.

-Sé que te sientes frustrado por que descubriste al culpable demasiado tarde ,pero deberías dejar de forzarte así-dijo Haibara con preocupación.

-Lo se , pero no puedo dejarlo así , Sonoko está desconsolada y Ran se esta quedando con ella apoyándola no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-respondió Conan.

-Supongo que tienes razón nunca espere que mataran al viejo Suzuki –dijo Haibara

-Yo tampoco , la seguridad del evento era demasiado perfecta y nadie además de ese ladrón pudo haberla burlado –contesto Conan

Haibara y Conan se encontraban en la casa del mismo , después del funeral del viejo Suzuki Ran había decidido quedarse junto con su padre por unos días junto con su amiga para apoyarla y ayudarla superar su perdida , Conan también iría pero tenía que ir a la escuela así que le pidieron al profesor Agasa que lo cuidara hasta que ellos regresaran. El profesor aceptó , pero desde qué había llegado Conan se había encerrado en su habitación y ni siquiera bajo a comer o cenar.

Haibara se encontraba algo preocupada eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y como tampoco podía dormir decidió ir a ver que estaba haciendo su amigo.

Conan cerro la laptop y la dejo debajo de su cama y se volteó para ver a Haibara , Haibara se sorprendío un poco al ver a Conan tenía los ojos rojos y se le empezaban a notar ojeras.

-Encontré que el culpable falleció hace un mes en un accidente de coche-dijo Conan mirando a Haibara.

-Entonces ¿Perseguimos a un fantasma?-pregunto Haibara acostándose en la cama junto a Conan mirándolo de frente.

-No es algo más complicado el tipo que mato al tío de Sonoko fue contratado por alguien , pudo ser un rival empresario así que averiguar quien es cuestión de tiempo-respondió Conan.

-Supongo que es caso cerrado ¿verdad?-dijo Haibara.

-Podría ser, pero el asesino que contrataron para matar al viejo Suzuki no será capturado –dijo Conan con algo de frustració sujeto es demasiado bueno el FBI y la Interpol junto con otras organizaciones de inteligencia lo tienen en la nómina pero no han podido atraparlo.

-¿Tan bueno es ese tipo?-pregunto Haibara.

-Es un asesino a sueldo que apareció hace 9 meses asesinado de un corte en la carótida al primer ministro de Inglaterra en su propia casa , no se sabe mucho sobre el se desconoce por completo su nacionalidad y nombre en el bajo mundo se le conoce como el asesino fantasma Kuro esto por que cada vez que alguien muere por su mano deja un naipe de color negro por ambos lados-dijo Conan es alguien sumamente cuidadoso nunca deja rastro ni siquiera deja huellas dactilares y cuando las deja la policía encuentra que el ADN pertenece personas que fallecieron hace 2 años.

-En resumen es un completo profesional –dijo Haibara -¿Cómo conseguiste esa información? .

-Le pedí al FBI esa información después de todo me deben una por ayudarlos a exponer a la organización de negro –contesto molesta decirlo pero ese sujeto siempre va dos pasos delante de las autoridades incluso no se si yo podría atraparlo.

-Vaya ¿Entonces ya te das por vencido?-pregunto Haibara.

-No esta vez escapo pero si lo vuelvo a encontrar definitivamente lo atrapare –dijo Conan bostezando -. Lo juro por el viejo Suzuki.

Tras decir esas palabras Conan se quedo dormido y 5 minutos después Haibara se quedo dormida junto a el .

Mientras tanto paralelamente al otro lado del mundo en la ciudad de Nueva York , Gin se encontraba corriendo por un callejón tenía el brazo izquierdo roto y empezaba a ver el lugar borroso hasta que un desconocido lo intercepto golpeándolo en el rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo sacándole sangre por la nariz .

-La organización ya no existe ¿Quieres venganza?-dijo Gin .

-Alguien me contrato para matarte solo hago mi trabajo-contestó el desconocido con frialdad

-Mentiroso , recuerdo que mate a tu madre y a tu asistente-dijo Gin con ironía en su voz.

El desconocido no contesto solo saco una pistola de apuntándole a Gin .

-Así que la tienes que gracioso-dijo Gin sonriendo .

El desconocido no contesto solo disparo su arma dándole a Gin en la cabeza matándolo al instante.

El sujeto dejo un naipe de color negro en ambos lados al lado del cadáver de Gin, salio del callejón y camino hasta la esquina donde estaba estacionada una moto de color negro, se puso un casco se subió y empezó a conducir mezclandose entre el trafico de la bulliciosa ciudad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 planeación**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Detective Conan no me pertenece solo esribo mis ideas locas con sus personajes.**

-Estas ansioso ¿Verdad Kudo?-dijo Heiji.

-Porque lo dices-respondió Conan desviando levemente la mirada.

-Kaito Kid no había dado señales de vida por un año entero admitelo estabas preocupado-dijo Heijicon algo de burla.

-Solo me preocupaba no poder atraparlo yo es todo-contesto Conan.

-Para empezar ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Conan.

Conan y Heiji se encontraban hablando en el segundo piso de un edificio de 7 pisos en total, en ese lugar tenía lugar una exposición sobre el periodo Sengoku de Japon en el cual se exhibían pinturas y objetos que le pertenecieron a personajes ilustres de esa época, y en el septimo piso se exhibían las tres joyas que le pertenecieron a los grandes conquistadores, la joya del atardecer un diamante rojizo que le perteneció a Oda Nobunaga , la joya del anochecer una joya de color negro que se asemejaba a la noche que poseyó Toyotomi Hideyoshi y la joya del amanecer un diamante de color amarillo ambar antigua pertenencia de Leyasu Tokugawa.

Dicha exposición era patrocinada por Sonoko como la nueva dueña de la corporación Suzuki , hace 5 días Kaito Kid se había presentado durante el anuncio en televisión nacional diciendo que robaría las tres joyas desafiando directamente a Sonoko, la cual para sorpresa de Conan acepto el reto diciendo que no perdería, demostrando que tenía la actitud para llevar consigo el legado que su tío le había dejado.

-Veras lo que me trae aquí es un asesino –respondio Heiji.

-Un asesino ¿Quién?-pregunto Conan.

-Veras, un día después del regreso de Kid se encontró un cuerpo con dos horas de fallecido en un hotel, la víctima tenía el cráneo roto y lsa vretebras cervicales destrozadas y al lado había un naipe de color negro en ambos lados-dijo Heiji.

-Es Kuro-dijo Conan apretando levemente los dientes.

-Ya veo ¿Qué sabes de el?-pregunto Heiji.

Conan le conto lo que sabía de aquel asesino.

-Supongo que es peor de lo que sospechaba –dijo Heiji.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Conan.

-De acuerdo con la autopsia que se le hizo al cadáver, Kuro no utilizo ningún arma solo uso sus manos para matar a su objetivo , honestamente cuando escuche eso me hizo sentir escalofríos –respondió Heiji.

"¡Solo sus manos! ¡¿Qué clase de persona es?" pensó Conan con sorpresa.

-De todas formas ¿Por qué crees que aparecerá aquí?-pregunto Conan.

-Por la escena del crimen ,aparte de los huesos de la víctima había otra cosa que estaba destrozada y eso fue la imagen de Kaito Kid que se publico en el periódico, dada la distancia entre la víctima y el periódico solo puedo suponer que Kuro ya estaba adentro de la habitación esperando a su objetivo hasta qué vio la imagen de Kid en el periódico lo cual debio de provocarle furia y cuando su objetivo entro se desquito con el-dijo Heiji.

-En resumen el estado de furia de Kuro fue consecuencia directa de ver la imagen de Kid , por lo cual sugieres que podrían tener una relación ¿Verdad?-dijo Conan mirando a Heiji.

Heiji solo asintió .

-Si tengo razón o no dependerá de Kid cuando el logre robar las joyas Kuro sin duda aparecerá y por eso tengo una pistola eléctrica si me lo llego a encontrar tendría que defenderme si me ataca-dijo Heiji señalando el arma que estaba puesta en una funda que tenía puesta adherida a su pantalón.

-Si tienes razón así que tendremos que determinar a donde ira Kid una vez que robe las joyas –dijo Conan agarrandose levemente la barbilla.

-Kudo déjame darte un consejo no como detective si no como amigo-dijo Heiji .

-¿Un consejo?-pregunto Conan.

-No subestimes a ese sujeto , si te lo encuentras intenta contactarme a mi o los otros dos , Kuro es demasiado peligroso aun estas en esa forma y como dijo tu amiga es posible que se queden asi para siempre ,no intentes confrontarlo a menos que sea seguro –dijo Heiji mirando de frente a Conan con seriedad.

-Lo tendre en cuenta pero ¿A que te refieres con los otros dos?-pregunto Conan.

-Olvide mencionarlo le pedi ayuda a la nueva inspectora a cargo de la investigación de Kaito Kid y a Hakuba-dijo Heiji.

-¿Le pediste ayuda a Hakuba-san?-pregunto Conan extrañado.

-No me agrada mucho pero hay que hacer equipo esta vez –respondio Heiji.

-Ademas de eso la nueva inspectora es muy hábil ya he trabajado con ella en dos ocasiones en este año y debo aceptar que es bastante buena –dijo Heiji.

-Si ya había escuchado algo por que Ran la conoce , cuando pasamos el control de seguridad me quito mis tenis , mi moño rojo y mi reloj, no se como es que les vio algo raro-dijo Conan irritado .

-Entonces por eso llevas esos zapatos negros que son un numero más grande ,bueno no puedes culparla después de todo es bastante sospechoso que un niño traiga un reloj que dispara tranquilizantes y un aparato que simula las voces-respondio Heiji

De pronto 2 personas salieron de un elevador y se dirigieron hacía donde estaban Conan y Heiji una de las personas era Hakuba y la otra era una chica que vestía un traje formal de color negro .

-Cuanto tiempo sin verla inspectora Aoko Nakamori-dijo Heiji saludando con su mano.

Al mismo tiempo pero 2 pisos arriba un chico de 17 años de edad de cabello blanco y ojos azules que vestía un traje de color gris caminaba hacía el balcón qué estaba afuera ,una vez salio saco su celular y marco un numero.

-Ya estoy adentro Kaito ¿Cuando entraras?-pregunto el chico.

-Estoy en frente del edificio entrare en cualquier momento y te he dicho que cuando estemos trabajando me llames Kuro Ryoken –respondio Kaito por el celular.

-Si ya entendí que buen amigo eres –contesto Ryoken.

-No digas tonterías y concéntrate en hacer tu trabajo Shiro asistente de tercera-respondio Kaito

-Si no necesito que me lo recuerdes, ¿Qué haras con tus amigos detectives?-pregunto Ryoken.

-Si se interponen les rompere los huesos y al maldito impostor lo matare-respondio Kaito con frialdad.

Kaito colgó y Ryoken metio el teléfono en su bolsillo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **Interacción**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Detective Conan no me pertenece solo uso a sus personajes.**

-Espero que sea buena idea involucrar a este niño Hattori-dijo Aoko agachándose para mirar a Conan de frente.

-No se preocupe, es el famoso asesino de Kid –dijo Heiji.

-Concuerdo con Hattori está vez , Edogawa-kun es alguien de confiar-dijo Hakuba.

Conan se puso algo incomodo mirando de frente a Aoko , era como ver a Ran con una mirada severa.

" Se parece a el " pensó Aoko mirando a Conan.

-Esta bien, lo incluiremos en el plan –dijo Aoko levantándose.

Mientras eso ocurría en el tercer piso Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, y Hibara se encontraban hablando con cierta persona.

-Vaya usted sabe mucho Ryoken-san-dijo Mitsuhiko con admiración.

-No es nada especial Mitsuhiko-kun es solo que tengo un interés profundo por las leyendas y los mitos del mundo como por ejemplo está pintura-dijo Ryoken señalando una pintura.

-¿Alguien sabe a quienes representa está pintura?-pregunto Ryoken.

-Samurais-respondio Genta.

-Ninjas-respondio Mitsuhiko.

-Espadachines-contesto Ayumi.

-Representa a los 10 bravos de Sanada y a su líder Yukimura Sanada-respondio Haibara.

-Correcto Haibara-chan, eres muy lista aunque tal vez deberías dormir un poco esas ojeras que tienes no se ven muy bien –dijo Ryoken sonriendo.

-Si supongo que tiene razón-contesto Haibara con ojeras en los ojos parecía no haber dormido en días .

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta el profesor Agasa?-pregunto Mitsuhiko.

-Recuerdo que dijo que iba al baño pero ya se tardo-respondio Genta.

-Dejenlo será mejor que nos adelantemos-dijo Haibara.

-Pero ¿esta bien? El profesor Agasa dijo que lo esperaramos-dijo Ayumi.

-No hay problema yo puedo acompañarlos así que no tendrán que preocuparse si van solos ¿Verdad?-dijo Ryoken con amabilidad.

Los niños aceptaron y subieron al cuarto piso por medio de unas escaleras.

"Me siento un poco mal por ellos pero no verán a ese profesor al menos por un tiempo, le suministre una droga que lo dejo dormido, mi trabajo consiste en tomar a estos niños como rehenes aunque me pregunto por que Kaito me dijo que los tomara específicamente a ellos" pensó Ryoken.

Al mismo tiempo Sonoko, Ran y Kazuha se encontaban en el sexto piso.

-Honestamente me sorprendió que desafiaras a Kid , creí que le pedirías un autógrafo Sonoko-dijo Kazuha.

-Puede ser pero como nueva dueña de la corporación Suzuki tengo que mostrarme decidida, aunque admire a Kid no pienso perder y si pierdo al menos puedo sentirme satisfecha por dar lo mejor de mi-dijo Sonoko sonriendo.

-Por cierto Ran ¿Cómo conociste a la inspectora Nakamori?-pregunto Kazuha.

-Recuerdas que te hable de un amigo que hice cuando tenía 13 años que como no vivía en Osaka nos mandábamos cartas que me llegaban cada 6 meses-dijo Ran.

Kazuha asintió.

-A hora que lo pienso ¿Qué paso con el?-dijo Sonoko.

-Pues veran el murio hace un año –dijo Ran.

-Conan-kun se había ido de campamento con el profesor Agasa y sus amigos así que el no pudo venir cuando me llamaron y me invitaron a su funeral junto con mi padre, y a así conocí a Aoko , pocas personas asistieron a su funeral ya que me dijeron que su madre había fallecido en un accidente de avión que se hundio en el mar, así que el no tenía familia, el más afectado de todos fue Rikuo-kun un niño de la edad de Conan que mi amigo adopto y que ahora el padre de Aoko se hace cargo de el-dijo Ran mirando hacía abajo.

-Es una pena me hubiera gustado hablar con el en persona una vez más-dijo Ran con algo de melancolía en su voz.

-Bueno tengo que subir al séptimo piso para arreglar algunas cosas ¿Me acompañan?-pregunto Sonoko cambiando de tema.

 **Nota de autor: Quiero darle las gracias a Melgamonster por sus reviews y perdón por tardarme en actualizar he estado muy ocupado con trabajos de la escuela y con mi trabajo que apenas tengo tiempo para sacar capítulos de mis historias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 División**

 **D** **escargo de responsabilidad: Detective Conan no me pertenece solo uso a sus personajes.**

Conan se encontraba caminando con Aoko en el tercer piso mientras recordaba la conversación que habían tenido antes.

 **Flashback**

 **-Bien pasaremos a explicarles el funcionamiento de este edificio Hattori-kun, Edogawa-kun-dijo Aoko.**

 **Conan y Heiji asintieron en señal de entendimiento.**

 **-Como saben este edificio cuenta con siete pisos , el primer piso se compone solo del control de seguridad que se acabo de efectuar a todos los visitantes junto con la sala de monitores , el segundo , tercero, cuarto, quinto y sexto son exposiciones, el total de personas que están en el edificio contándonos y a los guardías es de 583 personas-dijo Aoko.**

 **-En resumen el séptimo piso que es en donde se encuentran las joyas que kid intentara robar sin embargo si no es una exposición eso quiere decir que habrá un evento ¿verdad?-dijo Conan.**

 **-Eso es cierto Edogawa-kun, en el séptimo piso se encuentran sillas y mesa para que los visitantes se sienten , cuando todos los visitantes se encuentren ahí se dara un breve concierto por un pianista , al termino de este se tomara un descanso y se dara lugar a un banquete, al termino de este un grupo de idols de nombre Marginal#4 tocara una presentación y de acuerdo con el itinerario previsto tres de los cuatro integrantes de este grupo musical presentaran las joyas en medio del espectáculo-dijo Aoko.**

 **-Justo en este momento la patrocinadora de este evento Sonoko Suzuki y dos de sus amigas se encuentran en el séptimo piso organizando los últimos detalles para el evento-dijo Aoko**

 **-Volviendo a nuestra pequeña operación a decir verdad es algo simple –dijo Hakuba.**

 **-¿Simple?-dijo Heiji.**

 **-Creo que te lo tengo que explicar con peras y manzanas para que entiendas, veras en cada piso hay cuatro guardías con la excepción de la azotea la cual tiene ocho y la entrada y salida del edificio que tiene 8, mientras que en los alrededores del edificio implementamos cuatro patrullas que vigilan calles cercanas y establecimos un perímetro para evitar que tanto como kid o kuro escapen si llegan a salir del edificio , sin embargo dado que entrar aquí es imposible de forma externa es posible que ambos criminales …-**

 **-Estén infiltrados en la multitud –completo Heiji.**

" **me cobrare esa "pensó Heiji.**

 **-Asi que nos dividiremos en dos , ya que tome otra posibilidad, asi que dos de nosotros nos mezclaremos en la multitud y intentaremos descubrir si uno de ellos está dizfrazado si lo descubrimos le pediremos ayuda a los guardias que están en su respectivo piso , lo rodearemos sin que se de cuenta y lo inmovilizaremos con pistolas eléctricas en caso de que se opongan de forma agresiva-dijo Aoko.**

 **-¿ Y cual es la otra posibilidad?-pregunto Conan.**

 **-La otra es que ambos sujetos ya hayan ingresado a este edificio y en este caso solo hay dos lugares en los cuales puedan disfrazarse y mezclarse con los visitantes-dijo Aoko.**

 **-¿Y cuales serían esos lugares?-pregunto Conan.**

 **-Dejare eso a tu criterio-respondio Aoko.**

 **Fin el flashback**

-Aoko- san creo que ya se a que se refería-dijo Conan.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Aoko.

-Si Hakuba-san menciono que no se puede entrar al edificio de forma externa pero usted menciono que podría haber otra forma de infiltrarse y esa es que una o dos horas antes de que la gente comenzara a llegar y el edificio fuera abierto a los visitantes ellos tuvieron que infiltrarse disfrazados de las personas que trajeron el cargamento con las reliquias y pinturas que se iban a exponer y debieron de ocultarse en los ductos de ventilación ya que es el único lugar donde no hay cámaras ambos o uno de ellos en resumen solo pueden haber dos lugares en los cuales ellos pudieron ingresar y poder mezclarse entre la multitud-dijo Conan.

-¿Y cuales serían esos lugares?-pregunto Aoko

-Los sanitarios y si habrá un banquete lo normal sería pensar que hay una cocina la cual debería ubicarse en el quinto o en el sexto piso-respondio Conan.

-Te tomo 5 minutos –dijo Aoko mirando un reloj que tenía en la mano derecha.

"¿5 minutos?" pensó Conan.

-Como sea los visitantes deben de estar en el quinto y sexto piso bajare a ver la sala de monitores par ver si no hay algo sospechoso, si sabes por donde ingresaran cualquiera de esos criminales entonces dejare que decidas que hacer de acuerdo a tu razonamiento como detective –dijo Aoko dándole la espalda a Conan mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía con su mano izquierda.

-¿Usted fuma Aoko-san?-pregunto Conan.

-Si a veces se siente reconfortante, te hace olvidar –dijo Aoko fumando mientras se retiraba del lugar.

"Que mujer tan extraña" pensó Conan mientras veía a Aoko alejarse.

Al mismo tiempo en el quinto piso.

-No te ves muy bien ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?-pregunto Heiji.

-Como una semana y todo por culpa de ese bastardo-respondio Haibara

-¿Es por lo del antídoto?-pregunto Heiji.

-si hace dos meses que la organización fue disuelta y todavía no encuentro el antídoto y como Ran ha demostrado pasar pagina , solo me ha estado presionando para que intente encontrar con más velocidad el antídoto-dijo Haibara

-Comprendo su preocupación pero no he dormido en una semana así que si vuelve a preguntarme ¿Ya está listo el antídoto? voy a mandar al demonio la investigación-dijo Haibara.

-Parece que lo tienes muy complicado ¿No crees que deberías decírselo?-pregunto Heiji.

-¿Decirle que? Ni siquiera se que le vio Ran a el-dijo Haibara.

-Pues lo mismo que tu supongo-dijo Heiji.

-Lo dices bastante confiado ,pero ni siquiera admites lo de Kazuha, así que eres la persona menos adecuada para decirme que hacer-contesto Haibara.

-Eso es diferente-dijo Heiji.

-Si como no –dijo Haibara con burla.

-Como sea ¿Quién es el sujeto que los acompaña? Creí que habían venido con el profesor Agasa-dijo Heiji observando a Ryoken el cual les exolicaba algo a Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi.

-No lo se ofrecio a acompañarnos ya que el profeso Agasa no regresaba del baño-dijo Haibara,

"¿No regresaba del baño?"pensó Heiji.

-Y ¿Han visto al profesor Agasa?-pregunto Heiji.

-No pero no importa Ryoken-san es muy amable-respondio Haibara sonriendo.

Paralelamente en el séptimo piso una persona de aspecto desconocido que traía un disfraz caminaba por el lugar.

"Observeme Sensei juro que lo vengare" pensó el desconocido.

 **Nota de autor:Les pido disculpas por tardarme en actualizar pero quiero aclarar que no pienso abandonar está historia últimamente se me complica actualizar pero intentare ser más otra parte quiero decir que pienso subir de clasificación la historia ya que he pensado no contenerme con la violencia que Kaito demostrara en los capítulos que vienen, pero quisiera pedirles su opinión para ver si están de acuerdo con la idea y si no pues vere la forma de moderarlo.**

 **Por cierto quiero darle las gracias a melgamonster por sus reviews .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de autor: Antes tengo que empezar a disculparme por tardarme en actualizar , mi laptop se descompuso y me he visto obligado a ir a cybers café para poder escribir y con el regreso a clases se me complico mucho ya que se me junto mucho trabajo.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Detective Conan y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Arribo.**

En el cuarto piso Hakuba se encontraba caminado mientras meditaba la situación .

"Al parecer no hay nadie infiltrado entre la gente puede ser un buen actor pero… mi prioridad es averiguar la identidad de ese asesino nadie es tan invisible si los rumores sobre el son ciertos es poco probable que lo atrapemos de todas formas ¿Por qué un asesino de fama mundial se interesaría en ir a matar a un ladron?" pensó Hakuba.

"Con la aparición de ese asesino tendré que modificar mis planes , si algo le llegara a pasar no me loperdonaria jamás" pensó Hakuba.

El jamás lo admitiría pero, desde que lo conoció siempre le pareció que Kaito Kuroba era alguien peculiar y sin embargo antes de que el se diera cuenta el le había generado empatía hasta el punto de considerarlo un amigo en el cual confiar.

Y por eso el se preocupaba todavía podía recordar la ultima vez que lo vio con vida desde el fallecimiento de su asistente y su madre, el había notado que su mirada se había vuelto vacía y aunque sonriera para mitigar el dolor , tristeza y impotencia que estaba seguro que Kaito sentía y nunca decía a los demás estaba seguro que tarde o temprano su por así decirlo amigo caería en un profundo vacio del cual nunca podría salir.

Al funeral , el cual el pago y vinieron pocas personas y desde ahí , Aoko y Akako cambiaron, igual que el , de cierta forma ya no era lo mismo cuando se reunian de forma mensual en el billar del fallecido asistente de Kaito o como los demás lo llamaban el viejo Jii de cierta forma el lugar se había vuelto desolado incluso entre los tres ni si quiera se dirigían la palabra y solo se quedaban callados contemplando aquel lugar.

En esos pensamientos andaba Hakuba que no noto a la persona que se le aproximo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar escucho el chasqueo de unos dedos y su mirada se ensombreció.

Paralelamente en el ultimo piso los preparativos finales del evento se estaban llevando a cabo Ran y Kazuha se encontraban pidiéndole autógrafo a los integrantes de Marginal # 4 , mientras Sonoko ajustaba algunos detalles.

-Preparate Shin el evento comenzara dentro de unos minutos-dijo Sonoko.

-Si Sonoko –san-contesto un joven de 22 años.

El joven era un chico castaño de ojos verdes y tenía puesto un traje de gala de color negro.

"El pianista Shin Reiju Hazama se dice que a su edad ya tiene fama internacional, estoy segura que dara un gran espectáculo" pensó Sonoko.

Al mismo tiempo en la azotea un violento enfrentamiento llegaba su fin.

"¡Este tipo es un completo monstruo! " pensó uno de los guardías en el suelo.

Su brazo derecho estaba roto y su tobillo estaba dislocado y mientras sé arrastraba acababa de escuchar el sonido de un cuello romperse.

-¿Esto es lo maximo que los policías de la inspectora en jefe aguantan? Que aburridos-dijo una voz fría algo desilusionada.

-¿Tu que opinas?, policía-kun-dijo el individuo acercándose.

El desconocido lo pateo en el estomago haciendo que se volteara para que lo mirara de frente.

El guardia se volteo y vio el rostro de su atacante, donde antes estaba el ojo izquierdo de Kaito había una perla roja incrustada en la cavidad ocular y destellaba un leve brillo carmesí aparte de dos horribles cicatrices en la misma parte del rostro que iban de su mejilla izquierda a la frente, vestía una gabardina de color negro y un traje y botas del mismo color.

-Eres un monstruo -dijo el guardia observando a Kaito.

-Un monstruo eh? Creo que es una forma de describirme después de todo vas a morir aquí-dijo Kaito tomando del cuello al guardia.

Kaito camino hacía el limite de la azotea justo donde había un callejón.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?-pregunto Kaito.

-Te ve…-

El guardia no pudo completar su frase ya que Kaito lo había soltado.

-Que pena por ti , se me resbalo la mano-dijo Kaito.

Kaito saco una mascara de un lobo de color negro se la puso y se dirigió al ducto de ventilación.

 **Nota de autor: Creo que me tarde bastante en sacar otro capitulo así que aceptare regaños de su parte.**


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer:Detective Conan no me pertenece créditos al gran Gosho Aoyama.

Capitulo 6

Encuentro

Mientras Sonoko se encontraba hablándole a la multitud, que ya había subido al séptimo piso para ver la exposición de las joyas, el pianista Reiju Hazama de cabello rojo y unos penetrantes ojos verdes de estatura media de 17 años esbelto vestido con un excéntrico traje verde claro con un peculiar sombrero del mismo color se encontraba algo alejado de la multitud con un celular en su oído.

-¿Ya estás en posición Shiro?-pregunto Reiju.-De acuerdo, de hecho puedo verte desde aqui en una de las mesas ¿Ya ubicaste a Kid?.

-Eso es perfecto, no te preocupes yo me encargó-dijo Reiju colgando.

"Pronto esté lugar será un caos me pregunto que tanto podre divertirme hoy" pensó Reiju sonriendo mientras subía al escenario y la multitud sentada en las mesas le aplaudía.

Al mismo tiempo mientras Reiju se sentaba junto a un piano en el escenario Ryoken se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café que uno de los meseros le había servido mientras se servía una cucharada de azúcar seguida de otra hasta que fueran 6 cucharadas poco despues empezo a revolver el café.

-¿Eso no es demasiada azucar?-pregunto una voz femenina.

-Para nada Kazuha-san, un café sin azúcar sabe amargo y no tiene sabor, en cambio cuando esta dulce…-dijo Ryoken mirando hacia abajo para después sonreir.-...Cuando esta dulce sabe espléndido.

-En resumen un cafe no es un cafe si no esta dulce ¿Verdad?-dijo Kazuha sonriendo.

-Si soy un mentalista después de todo-dijo Ryoken dejando de revolver el café.

-A propósito no veo a Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara y a Ayumi pensé que vendrían ¿Los has visto?-pregunto Kazuha.

-Nunca los he visto perdón-dijo Ryoken disculpandose.

"2 dias, sólo me tomó 2 dias cumplir las instrucciones que Kaito me dio"pensó Ryoken.

"Primera fase, infiltrarme como miembro del Sindicato de Asesinos Red Scorpion, ahora estoy bajo el mando de Kaito Kuroba alias Kuro el Lobo Negro, Reiju Hazama alias Lobo Verde y yo Ryoken Hattori alias Shiro Lobo Blanco verdadero nombre Ryo Tachibana agente de Interpol "pensó Ryoken.

"Las instrucciones que les di a los niños bajo mi control hipnótico fueron simples, esconderse en el sexto piso y hacer lo que el enmascarado les diga, en este momento Kuro debe de estar en el ducto de ventilación terminando de colocar las bombas de gas lacrimógeno, cuando el lobo verde termine de tocar su pieza los guardias que hipnotize hace 2 dias así como Hattori Heiji y Suguru Hakuba perderán el control y empezarán a disparar a diestra y siniestra mientras el gas se filtra poco a poco, incluso si algo sale mal y Kid escapa podre usar los explosivos que las personas que controlo colocaron por todo el edificio" pensó Ryoken.

"Que todo esto fuera plan de Kaito es bastante extremo, sin duda esta furioso es como si ahora quisiera ver arder el mundo, debo de ser precavido todavía no puedo mandar información sobre el, si lo hago es posible que se de cuenta que soy un espía y como todavía no terminó mi trabajo que me asesine ahora sería perjudicial para la Interpol, ¡Maldicion! No me gusta utilizar personas y mucho menos matarlas pero no tengo opción"pensó Ryoken.

-Mira Kazuha-san ya va a comenzar el espectáculo-dijo Ryoken amablemente.

-Es verdad-dijo Kazuha.

Reiju empezó a tocar sonriendo mientras lo hacia.

XXxx

Conan caminaba por el sexto piso mientras se lejos Aoko lo seguía.

"Parece que es más eficaz si no lo vigilan, Edogawa Conan ¿Quien eres en realidad"penso Aoko.

Conan seguía caminando hasta que vio a Heiji parado en medio del pasillo.

-¿Que haces a…-

Heiji disparó un arma de fuego sorprendiendo a Conan el cual se movió con rapidez mientras la bala le pasaba rozando el rostro haciéndole un leve corte en la mejilla derecha.

Heiji volvió a accionar el gatillo pero un disparo le dio en el techo y cayó electrocutado.

-¿Estas bien Edogawa-kun?-preguntó Aoko.

-Aoko-san…-

2 Guardias aparecieron corriendo y Aoko empujó a Conan varios disparos se oyeron, Aoko recibió un impacto de bala en el hombro, pero volvió a disparar y electrocuto al otro.

-¡Maldicion! ¿Que esta pasando aquí?-dijo Aoko intentando no prestarle atención a su herida que le dolía.

Empezaron a escucharse pasos que seguían escuchandose cada vez más cerca,Aoko suspiro molesta.

-Edogawa-kun quiero que corras y no te des vuelta-dijo Aoko.

-Aoko-san…-dijo Conan observandola.

-Te daré esto pide refuerzos-dijo Aoko lanzandole un comunicador.

-Ahora vete-dijo Aoko.

Conan asintio y se fue corriendo.

XXxx

En la última parte del sexto piso que era una sala dedicada a Oda Nobunaga, Kaito se encontraba recargado en la pared esperando, hasta que empezo a escuchar que alguien bajaba de las escaleras y Kaito sonrió.

-Si estas aquí significa que recibiste el mensaje de mi asistente y quieres detener la conmoción de haya arriba-dijo Kaito.

-Así que tu debes ser el famoso asesino Kuro-dijo Kaito Kid mirando a al enmascarado.

-Dejemos los saludos, quienquiera que seas morirás aquí-dijo Kaito mirando a su alter ego.

"El único que tiene permitido llevar ese traje tal vez sea mi pupilo, ahora prepárate por que me asegurare de hacerte sufrir"pensó Kaito.

Kid sonrió de forma retadora y sacó su pistola de naipes mientras el asesino sacaba su pistola con silenciador.

Nota de autor:Y después de casi uno o 2 años actualizo de nuevo realmente soy una vergüenza por dejar esta historia, en fin ahora que la estoy retomando me voy a esforzar por actualizar más seguido, la próxima vez será doble capitulo y estaran mas largos este sólo fue un breve capitulo introductorio espero que les haya gustado nos vemos y que tengan una feliz semana.


End file.
